Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/21
| adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jako Don Kichot przy wjeździe różne zobaczył rzeczy, co mu się złą wydało przepowiednią. Śmierć jego. Przy wjeździe do wioski, powiada Cyd Hamed, Don Kichot ujrzał, jak się dwóch chłopaków kłóciło, wołając do siebie: „Nie dostaniesz jej, Perikuillo, nie zobaczysz jej nigdy!” — Słyszysz, przyjacielu Sancho, co to dziecię powiada — nie zobaczysz jej nigdy! — No i cóż, że ten chłopak to powiedział? — rzekł Sancho. — To nie widzisz — odrzekł Don Kichot — że to ma znaczyć, iż nigdy już w życiu nie ujrzę Dulcynei? Sancho chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszawszy hałas jakiś, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak charty i strzelcy pędzili za zającem, który schował się między nogi burego. Schwytał go i oddał panu, ale zasmucony Don Kichot, nie patrząc nawet, zawołał: — Oj, zły znak! zły znak! Zając ucieka, charty go doganiają, Dulcynei nie widać! — Eh, do licha, dziwny z pana człowiek! — rzekł Sancho — wyobraź pan sobie, że tym zającem jest Dulcynea, a chartami czarownicy, co ją prześladując, przemienili w chłopkę. Ona ucieka, ja chwytam ją i oddaję panu, a pan się z nią pieścisz. Cóż to za zły znak? Czego się pan obawiasz? Na to właśnie zbliżyli się owi dwaj chłopcy, co się kłócili, iż chcą zobaczyć zająca. Gdy Sancho, zapytał ich o powód kłótni, ten, co zawołał: „nie dostaniesz jej nigdy”, powiedział, że zabrał towarzyszowi swemu klatkę, której mu nigdy w życiu nie odda. Sancho dał im pięć groszy za klatkę, a oddając ją Don Kichotowi, dodał: — Otóż i cały urok pierzchnął — przecież słyszałem, jak proboszcz mówił, że chrześcijanie i rozsądni ludzie nie powinni na takie znaki zwracać uwagi. Pan sam niedawno także mówiłeś, że chyba tylko wariaci bać się tego mogą. Dalej, panie, wjeżdżajmy do wioski, nie warto się zatrzymywać. Strzelcy też właśnie nadbiegli i Don Kichot oddał im zająca. Proboszcz i bakałarz Karasko byli właśnie na łące, odmawiając brewiarz; kiedy ujrzeli Don Kichota, z otwartymi rękoma pobiegli go przywitać. Don Kichot zsiadł z konia, uściskał ich i poszedł razem z nimi do domu. Sancho powiesił na burym, nad zbroją pańską, ową suknię czarną w płomienie i włożył mu na łeb mitrę z malowanymi diabłami; pociesznie to nader wyglądało. Dzieci z wioski, zoczywszy to, hurmem się zbiegały zewsząd, wołając i krzycząc: — Patrzcie no na osła Sancho Pansa, ubrany jakby na wesele, a szkapa Don Kichota chudsza od śledzia solonego. Don Kichot w towarzystwie proboszcza i bakałarza wpośród tego motłochu wszedł do domu, gdzie już na niego we drzwiach czekała ochmistrzyni i siostrzenica, zawiadomione o jego przybyciu. Żona Sancho Pansy, dowiedziawszy się także o tym, przybiegła boso, z rozczochranymi włosami, trzymając małą Sanchę za rękę. — Najświętsza Panno — zawołała — to tak przybywasz, mój mężu, piechotą, znużony jak pies. Wyglądasz na obszarpańca, nie na wielkorządcę. — Moja Tereso — odparł Sancho — nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci. Chodźmy do domu, cuda ci opowiem. Mam pieniędzy trochę, a co najważniejsza, zyskałem je własnym przemysłem, nie skrzywdziwszy nikogo. — Ach, masz pieniądze, mój mężu? tym lepiej! Nie pytam się, jakim je zyskałeś sposobem, byleś je miał. Mała Sancha cisnęła się ojcu na szyję, pytając, czy jej nie przywiózł gościńca, potem matka i córka, biorąc go pod ręce i ciągnąc osła za postronek, zawiodły do domu, zostawiając Don Kichota w jego towarzystwie. Zaledwie przyszedł do siebie Don Kichot, nie czekając długo, zaprowadził proboszcza z bakałarzem na stronę, a opowiedziawszy im w krótkości klęskę z Rycerzem Białego Księżyca i konieczność porzucenia na rok zbroi, rzekł im, że ma zamiar zostać pasterzem podczas wygnania tego, że pragnie żalami miłosnymi gaje i łąki napełniać, i prosił ich, żeby mu towarzyszyli, jeśli co lepszego nie mają do roboty. Sam zobowiązał się ponieść wszystkie koszta, zakupić baranów dla wszystkich; zresztą, dodał, najważniejsza rzecz już jest zrobiona, bo imiona wszystkich nader trafnie wynalazł. Kiedy się proboszcz o nie zapytał, Don Kichot odrzekł, że się sam nazywa pasterzem Kichotes, ksiądz proboszcz pasterzem Kuriambro, a pan bakałarz pasterzem Samsonino Karaskon, Pansa zaś pasterzem Pansino. Zadziwił wszystkich ten nowy rodzaj bzika rycerza, udali jednak, że zgadzają się chętnie, myśląc, że przez rok pobytu spokojnego na wsi zdołają go uleczyć zupełnie. Samson Karasko dodał jeszcze, że będąc, według zdania wszystkich, sławnym poetą, ciągle będzie tworzył piosnki pasterskie i miłosne, żeby im się nie nudziło. — Ale o co najbardziej chodzi — rzekł — to o to, żeby każdy z nas wybrał sobie jak najspieszniej imię pasterki, którą chce sławić w utworach swoich, bo na każdym drzewie, choćby na najtwardszym, wyryjemy ich imiona, jak to zwykle robią rozkochani pasterze. — Wyśmienicie — zawołał Don Kichot — chociaż co do mnie, nie potrzebuję wymyślać nowego imienia, ubóstwiając zawsze niezrównaną Dulcyneę z Toboso, sławę tych wybrzeży, ozdobę łąk naszych, kwiat piękności, źródło wdzięku, słowem, przedmiot godzien pochwał świata całego, choćby je aż pod niebiosa trzeba było wynosić! — Zgoda — rzekł proboszcz — ale my wyszukamy tu sobie także pastereczek, które nie dochodząc nigdy do tego stopnia doskonałości, wcale są jednak niczego. — Chodźbyśmy nie znaleźli — rzekł Karasko — wybierzemy pierwsze lepsze imię z książek: Filis, Anardis, Diana lub Galatea. Księgarnie zapchane są książkami pasterskimi, a towar to niedrogi! Proboszcz i bakałarz, pochwaliwszy raz jeszcze i zgodziwszy się na zamiar Don Kichota, odeszli, prosząc, żeby dbał o zdrowie i oszczędzał je, o ile możności. Ale ochmistrzyni i siostrzenica słyszały całą poprzednią rozmowę, gdy więc same z Don Kichotem zostały, rzekła doń siostrzenica: — Cóż to znów, mój wuju, kiedyśmy sądziły, że zostaniesz już z nami, w nowe znów włazisz manowce, chcąc gwałtem być pastuchem. A to mi rzemiosło godne wuja dobrodzieja! — Istotnie, panienka ma słuszność — wtrąciła gospodyni — gdzieżbyś tam pan mógł wytrzymać upał w lecie i mróz w zimie, na otwartym powietrzu! To dobre dla chłopków, co są krzepcy i w żywocie matki już na to są przeznaczeni, ale panu, z dwojga złego, lepiej już być błędnym rycerzem. Ale posłuchaj pan mojej rady, nie jestem już dzieckiem i mogę panu zdrowo radzić; — weź się pan do gospodarstwa, dbaj o dom i interesy własne, mów pacierz, dawaj jałmużnę, a gdyby nam się przytrafiło jakie nieszczęście, to już sobie poradzimy razem. — Dobrze to wszystko, moje dzieci — rzekł Don Kichot — ale i ja także wiem, czego mi potrzeba. Pościelcie mi tylko prędzej, muszę się położyć, bo zdaje mi się, że mi jakoś niedobrze, ale bądźcie pewni, że czy będę pasterzem, czy też rycerzem, nigdy wam nie uchybię i pamiętać będę, zobaczycie. Dobre te kobiety, nakarmiwszy go i położywszy w łóżko, myślały tylko, jakim by go sposobem rozrywać i dobrze jeść dawać. Don Kichot istotnie zachorował, czy to z powodu klęski owej, czy też z trudów przebytych, to i drugie złączyło się razem. Sancho siedział zawsze przy łóżku, podczas całego trwania gorączki. Proboszcz i bakałarz codziennie go odwiedzali, a myśląc, że to tęsknota ujrzenia odczarowanej Dulcynei tak go dręczy, usiłowali wszelkimi sposobami pocieszyć go i rozweselić. Bakałarz powiedział mu, że trzeba nabrać odwagi i że czekał tylko na powrót jego do zdrowia, żeby rozpocząć życie pasterskie. Mówił, że już utworzył sielankę pasterską, do której ani się umywać Sanazarowi i kupił dwa psy do strzeżenia trzody, z których jeden zwał się Barsino, a drugi Butron. Wszystko to jednak nie rozpędzało złego humoru Don Kichota, co widząc Sancho, rzekł: — Cóż to się ma znów znaczyć, kochany panie? Właśnie teraz chcesz pan leżeć w łóżku, kiedy mamy najpewniejszą wiadomość o odczarowaniu Dulcynei? Nie umieraj nam pan znów, wszyscy o to błagamy, nie ma nic pilnego. Wielka mi rzecz, że ktoś tam zwycięży, trzebaż zaraz umierać z rozpaczy? A gdyby tak wszyscy mieli, jak pan robić, to by jedna połowa świata zajęta była pogrzebami drugiej. Nie jesteś pan ani kaleką, ani ułomnym, będziesz mógł odbić się znów w swoim czasie. No, no, wyłaź no mi pan z łóżka! Mamy zostać właśnie pasterzami, śpiewać piosneczki, grając na fujarkach, a pan smutny jak pustelnik. Rób pan jak ja, wszystko mi tam jedno, pogoda, czy słota, znajdę pociechę na wszystko, bo aż do śmierci wszystko jest życiem. Posłuchaj pan rady mojej, kochany paneczku, żyj w najdłuższe lata, bo największym głupstwem na świecie umierać, nie wiedząc dlaczego i nie pokażesz mi pan ani jednego człowieka, co by się cieszył z tego, że umarł ze smutku. No, no, jeszcze raz proszę, porzuć pan łóżko i chorobę, chodźmy na pola grać na multance, może po drodze spotkamy Dulcyneę odczarowaną. Wszystkie te troski niewarte i szeląga, ale gdybyś pan miał umierać z tego, żeś zwyciężony, zwal śmiało, paneczku, winę na mnie, że źle osiodłałem Rosynanta. A zresztą, przecież to w waszych księgach rycerskich są takie zwyczaje, że rycerze się jedni na drugich obalają. Wszędzie to samo widać! Do stu diabłów, cóż to dziwnego, osioł ma cztery nogi a padnie, a cóż dopiero człowiek! — Sancho ma słuszność — rzekł Karasko — nie trzeba się poddawać rozpaczy, jeszcze nie ma nic straconego! Mimo to wszystko Don Kichot ciągle był chory i zamyślony. Pokazała się pleura''pleura'' — opłucna; tu zapewne synonim zapalenia płuc., a nasz rycerz, cierpiąc niesłychanie, zawezwał balwierza na pomoc. W owych czasach leczono pleurę upuszczaniem krwi, a majster Mikołaj, mimo doświadczenia, co powinno go było nauczyć, że puszczanie krwi więcej pleurycznych na tamten świat wyprawia, niż doprowadza do zdrowia, otworzył wenę''wena'' (z łac.) — żyła. Don Kichotowi i wypuścił na pierwszy raz cztery pełne krwi talerze. Po tym jednym upuszczeniu nastąpiło kilka innych, dawał mu przy tym ziółka do picia, co wszystko domęczyło Don Kichota. Wypełniając jak najskrupulatniej przepisy balwierza, po ośmiu upustach krwi i kilkudziesięciu butelkach mikstury, umarł w objęciach proboszcza, jak na dobrego chrześcijanina przystało. Przed śmiercią zapewnił testamentem majątek cały siostrzenicy, zezwalając, aby poszła za mąż za synowca proboszcza, z czego ten młodzieniec, nader zadowolony, nie myślał prosić dworu o posadę, którą chciał był przedtem otrzymać. Pyszny był pogrzeb bohatera Manchy. Sancho, giermek jego znakomity, powróciwszy do dawnego rzemiosła, spokojnie dokończył dni swoich, żyjąc z kapitaliku, który w ręce proboszcza, jako depozyt, powierzył. ----